wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
General Zeong
General Zeong (ジェネラルジオング, Jeneraru Jiongu) is a leader of the Dark Axis and the mastermind behind the Terrorist Coalition and the Shimizu Clan. It is the Mobile Suit version of the MAN-1995 General Zeong. It is the Machine built by Yuki Buxaplenty. Description According to Legend, the General Zeong resembled one of the Death Eggs, MAN-1995 General Zeong but in truth, it was actually MSN-02 Perfect Zeong albeit with spikes. Zeong's body is mostly made of Gundanium, and resembles mashed together Horns of War. Equipment ;*Remote controlled 5-barrel Mega Particle Gun :The forearms of the General Zeong not only fly around independent of his body, but each digit acts as a much less powerful version of his mouth beam cannon. This gives him a total of eleven beam cannons to use. ;*Tractor Beam :Focused at the eyes, this beam can not only bring anything caught in it closer to him, BUT, it can also work in reverse, sending anything in it away from the Machine. ;*Mega Particle Gun :Mounted in the head of the mobile suit is a single mega particle gun. This mega particle gun can fire at least one shot while the head is detached, indicating that there is some sort of energy capacitor that holds a limited charge so that the Zeong's head can use attacks while retreating. Special Equipment ;*Soul Drive :Zeong's Soul Drive operates similarly to the Chaos Emeralds, harnessing emotions to become power. General Zeong requires bad emotions, such as depression and fear. And because Zeong's Soul Drive is much bigger than Captain's it possibly can feel those emotions feel much easier. One way to create that fear is with MIND CONTROL. By creating illusions relevent to the subject, Zeong can play on the victim's fears and worries, thus weakening the spirit. Somewhere during this process, Zeong makes an avatar of himself appear, looking like a dark version of the victim. If the subject gives in to the mind control and submits to the avatar, their minds will be under Zeong's control forever. History Fan-made= =Early Use= When Yuki Buxaplenty was young, when Yuki lived with his siblings, Paul Buxaplenty and Kuon Buxaplenty and , and their family butler at the the Buxaplenty Empire's Mansion, It was here he first heard and became enamored with the stories of the Gundam, a savior that his family built in the old wars. After learning of the Stories, Yuki has his construction squad build the General Zeong as a Mobile Suit based Space Station. Because of the rise of the Eggman Empire, General Zeong went out of control and so Yuki destroyed it. =Creation of the Dark Axis= At some point however, the Head of the General Zeong survived, as his followers consisting of Zakos, Zako Busshis and Pawn Leos collect the needed resources needed to revive him. The most needed element is Gundanium, which Gundams are built from. =Codename: Kids Never Die= The General Zeong is the Ultimate Antagonist of the Series. |-|Superior Defender Gundam Force= As the leader of the Dark Axis and the mastermind behind the invasions of Ark, Lacroa, and Neotopia, General Zeong is the most powerful of all the Dark Axis units, capable of destroying an entire universe. His armor is made of pure Gundanium and it can withstand several attacks while his size is formidable to his opponents. He's armed with two gigantic hand beam cannons (which are remote-controlled) and one powerful beam cannon on his head: with one blast, it can eradicate the universe on full power. His gigantic body is damaged/incomplete for unknown reasons; because of this, Zeong dispatches his minions to plunder other dimensions so he may be rebuilt. He doesn't speak English; the only language he speaks appears to be the language of the Zakos, which the other members of the Dark Axis seem to understand quite easily. He is powered by a gigantic Dark Soul Drive housed in his chest, which gives him the ability to brainwash people by playing on their darkest fears. After having successfully used this process on Madnug for years, he attempted to do the same to Shute in order to rob Captain Gundam of his own Soul Drive power. The plan ultimately failed and he was taken down by the Gundam Force, using the power of the Superior Dragon (awakened by humans and robots working as one). His head survived, but it was soon taken down by Zapper, Grappler and Destroyer, who were working with the Gundam Force. Gallery General Zeong (2016) Sprites.png Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Gunpla Category:Weapons Category:Fanon